Malam Bersamamu
by Mary Sykes
Summary: Jika dulu Yuuichiro memberikan sepatu, maka sekarang Shinoa akan memberikan apa? Warning! OOC, cerita terburu-buru, dan lain sebagainya. [YuuNoa] Fanfiksi untuk ultahnya Yuuichiro yang agak telat. Happy Reading!


**Tittle :** Malam Bersamamu

 **Rate :** T+

 **Genre :** Romansa

 **Disclaimer :** pemain saya pinjam dari Mas Takaya, maaf jika saya tidak ijin dulu.

 **Note :** Fik khusus untuk ulang tahun Yuuichiro, tapi maafkan saya yang terlambat ngebikinnya /cry. Well, pliss enjoy!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Yuuichiro benar-benar merasa jika ini adalah hari yang menjemukan. Bukan disebabkan oleh dirinya yang lagi-lagi mendapatkan nilai buruk di kelas, atau pun oleh dirinya yang entah kenapa mendapat tugas membereskan buku-buku di perpustakaan. Melainkan disebabkan oleh sesuatu yang tidak ia dapatkan sama sekali dari orang yang spesial di hari yang spesial ini bagi dirinya.

Ya, saat ini Yuuichiro tengah mendekam di ruang perpustakaan dengan bertopang dagu menatap bosan gadis bertubuh mungil yang tidak berada jauh dari jangkauan matanya. Gadis dengan surai ungu itu tampak sibuk dengan setumpuk buku-buku yang tidak terletak pada rak.

Ia adalah Shinoa, teman satu sekolah bahkan satu kelasnya Yuuichiro. Gadis itu bisa saja ditafsirkan sebagai gadis yang cantik, terkadang pintar, dan terkadang pula memiliki jiwa pemimpin. Tapi bukan semua itu sih yang dipikirin sama Yuuichiro, bukan masalah kepintaran gadis itu atau apa pun. Melainkan sesuatu yang sejak tadi pagi Yuuichiro tunggu-tunggu namun tak ia dapatkan.

Akhirnya, remaja dengan surai hitam itu menghela nafas singkat. Berharap dinotis tapi tak kesampean. Diulang hingga tiga kali dan barulah Shinoa menoleh ke arah Yuuichiro dengan raut datar serta alis berkerut. Pandangan mereka bertemu, enggak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Yuuichiro berharap Shinoa bertanya, tapi Shinoa malah berharap Yuuichiro yang memulai pembicaraan.

Yuuichiro memajukan bibir, cemberut dengan sikap gadis itu. Ia membuka mulut, "Kita sudah berapa lama pacaran sih, Shin?" tanyanya dengan nada jengkel.

"Ooh..." Shinoa merekahkan senyuman paksa, "Kupikir kamu akan membicarakan apa, tahunya hanya begituan..." balasnya yang langsung kembali dengan kesibukan menata buku-buku di rak.

"Oh, come on! Aku tidak pernah berharap kamu melupakan hari ini loh, Shin..."

Shinoa menghentikan aktivitasnya sembari menatap tersangka dengan bingung, "Aku enggak lupa hari kok. Ini 'kan hari Senin..."

Yuuichiro kembali cemberut, "Bukan itu! Maksudnya tanggal di hari ini..."

Gadis itu diam berpikir sebentar sebelum membalas, "Tanggal 16 Oktober..."

"Harusnya kamu tidak lupa sekarang ini ulang tahunnya siapa, bukan?" Remaja itu melanjutkan pertanyaannya seperti tengah bermain tebak-tebakan.

"Ulang tahun?" Shinoa memiringkan kepala, kembali berpikir.

"Iya. Hari ini ada yang ulang tahun loh..."

"Ooh... Erwin Smith, ya?" jawab Shinoa dengan suara mantap.

Yuuichiro tersedak air liurnya sendiri, "Jangan mengada-ada! Dia itu tanggal 14, tahu!"

"Prompto Argentum?" jawab Shinoa lagi, kali ini tambah bersemangat.

"Siapa pula itu...?" Yuuichiro makin cemberut, "Ayolah, jangan menyebut nama pria lain, Shin. Aku enggak suka itu!" Ia memalingkan muka dengan sebal.

"Ahaha...," kali ini Shinoa malah tertawa riang, "Aku ingat kok, Yuu. Jangan cemberut seperti itulah. Jelek, tahu!"

"Oh, baguslah jika kamu ingat. Lalu apa nih tindakanmu?" tanya Yuuichiro yang lebih seperti meminta.

"Kenapa bertanya? Harusnya aku yang tanya kamu maunya apa.." balas Shinoa santai, kembali pada aktivitas menata rak buku yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Si remaja surai hitam terdiam, maniknya melirik ke arah lain, agak seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Apa yang ia inginkan? Dilihat bagaimana pun juga dia ini remaja yang lagi dalam masa puber, ditanya seperti itu pastilah otak berkembangnya langsung tak sengaja membayangkan yang aneh-aneh.

Shinoa yang merasa ganjil dengan tatapan remaja yang saat ini berstatus kekasihnya, langsung saja melayangkan sebuah kamus tebal tepat ke arah si tersangka yang lagi mikir enggak bener.

"Aduuhhh! Apaan sih, Shin? Bahaya, tahu!" gerutu Yuuichiro yang tentu saja ngeprotes perlakuan pacarnya. "Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba aku terkena gangguan otak?"

"Oh, malah bagus, bukan? Sekalian saja amnesia, biar otak ngeresmu itu berhenti membayangkan yang jorok."

"Aku enggak lagi mikirin yang jorok, tahu!"

Bilangnya sih begitu, tapi jelas banget jika ada semburat merah tipis yang menghiasi wajah rupawan Yuuichiro. Shinoa saat ini lagi peka, jadi bisa tahulah apa yang ada di pikiran kekasihnya.

"Aku cium, mau enggak?" tanya Shinoa dengan senyuman jahil.

"Apa?" Yuuichiro tersentak kaget.

"Anggap saja hadiah dariku itu ciuman..."

"Apaan? Biasa banget!"

"Lalu kamu maunya apa? Aku berpakaian seksi lalu menari di hadapanmu begitu? Sekalian tari tiang, mungkin..."

Yuuichiro terdiam sebentar sebelum membalas, "Ya, iya. Paling tidak buat momen bersejarah di hubungan kita ini, Shin. Nanti akan kuabadikan dalam potret di otakku."

"Gundulmu! Jangan sembarangan kalau meminta, kamu pikir aku bakalan bersedia seperti itu!" sangkal Shinoa yang langsung mengalihkan pandangan, menyembunyikan wajah manisnya yang lagi merona malu.

Yuuichiro tertawa girang, bergerak mendekat kemudian memeluk sang kekasih dari belakang. "Aku benar-benar mengharapkan sesuatu darimu loh, Shin. Apa pun itu bentuknya..." ucapnya pelan.

Gadis mungil itu terdiam, menggenggam erat tangan yang saat ini tengah merengkuh dirinya. Hanyut dalam pikiran sendiri mengenai apa yang harus diberikan. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus memberikan apa. Jika semisal kemarin ketika ulang tahunnya, Yuuichiro memberikan dia sepatu tinggi, maka kira-kira benda apa yang pantas diberikan ke kekasihnya?

Shinoa memutar tubuh, menghadap langsung Yuuichiro yang masih melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang gadis itu. "Aku bingung mau memberi apa. Kamu maunya apa, memang?" tanyanya dengan kepala mendongak, menatap si remaja yang tentunya lebih tinggi.

Yuuichiro tersenyum kecil, "Kalau ditanya, jelas saja kujawab 'aku maunya kamu yang jadi hadiahku'..."

"Jangan sembarangan!" Shinoa memukul pelan dada remaja di depannya.

Yuuichiro kembali tertawa girang. Ia kembali bergerak semakin memepetkan Shinoa di rak buku. Si gadis juga diam saja tak membuat perlawanan, walau sebenarnya dalam hati curiga juga sih.

Mereka sempat bertatapan dalam bisu, walau awalnya Shinoa mencoba untuk mengalihkan pandangan mencari apa yang enak untuk dipandang, namun akhirnya gadis itu mendongak juga menatap lurus sepasang manik hijau malachite kekasihnya. Jarak di antara mereka semakin menyempit. Yuuichiro menundukkan kepala mendekati wajah manis Shinoa, mengamati si gadis dengan mendalam sebelum berakhir memberikan ciuman, ah, lebih tepatnya meminta sih.

Shinoa perlahan memejamkan matanya, mungkin saja menikmati atau membiarkan Yuuichiro yang menikmati. Basah dirasakan di bibirnya. Lidah Yuuichiro menjilat bibir Shinoa, meminta ijin untuk masuk ke dalam. Begitu jalan dibukakan, Yuuichiro pun semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Gadis itu sempat kehabisan nafas. Tangannya mencengkeram jas yang digunakan kekasihnya. Inginnya mendorong untuk berhenti namun alih-alih menyingkir, Yuuichiro sama sekali bergeming.

Yuuichiro masih tahu diri. Ciuman diakhiri dan kini ia malah berpindah ke telinga gadisnya. Meniup daun telinga Shinoa pelan yang langsung ngebikin si empunya bergidik geli.

"Yuu..." panggil Shinoa pelan, merasa jika wajahnya mulai memanas, "Kamu enggak serius ingin menyerangku di sini, 'kan?"

Remaja surai hitam menjauhkan diri, menatap wajah si gadis yang sudah semerah tomat. "Enggak kok. Hehehee... Maaf, ya..."

Shinoa buru-buru mendorong tubuh Yuuichiro dari hadapannya. Merasa sedikit kesal lantaran dirinya sempat dijahili sama pacarnya.

Yuuichiro menggaruk tengkuknya, "Jadi, apa yang ingin kamu berikan?"

"Masih bertanya?" Shinoa mendengus pelan, "Nanti malam aku akan ke rumahmu untuk memberikannya..."

"Benarkah?" Yuuichiro melebarkan matanya takjub, "Apa yang akan kamu berikan? Mobil? Rumah? Handphone? Atau PS5?"

Shinoa menoleh sekilas, "Jadi itu yang kamu inginkan?"

"Enggak sih. Aku 'kan hanya menebak-nebak saja..."

"Pokoknya tunggu saja nanti malam..."

Yuuichiro merekahkan senyum terbaiknya, "Oke!"

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin untuk sekarang, Yuuichiro benar-benar merasa dirinya bakalan jadi orang istimewa untuk hari ini. Ia sebenarnya enggak sabaran menunggu malam tiba, di mana nanti sang kekasih akan datang dan memberikannya suatu kejutan yang entahlah apa itu.

Yuuichiro sendiri juga sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Ia sudah membersihkan kamarnya hingga super bersih, bahkan sudah pula mandi selama berjam-jam untuk mempertampan diri. Guren yang merupakan ayah angkat Yuuichiro saja sampai terbingung ada gerangan apa yang menimpa sang anak angkat hingga dia jadi tambah sinting seperti itu.

"Mau ada kencan po?" tanya Guren disela kesibukan Yuuichiro menata rambut.

"Yup! Kencan di rumah. Kamu pergi gih..." balas Yuuichiro santai.

"Kok ngusir?"

"Karena aku mau kencan di rumah, jadi aku enggak mau ada orang ketiga."

"Apa-apaan? Dasar, bocah."

"Makasih sudah dibilang bocah. Sudah sana pergi! Aku sudah belikan kamu dua tiket buat nonton Fantasia, 'kan!?"

"Oh, jadi ini alasannya mengapa tiba-tiba kamu memberikanku tiket nonton?"

"Iya, makanya sudah sana cepat pergi!"

Yuuichiro bukannya menyuruh tapi terlihat seperti mengusir. Ia bahkan sampe nekat bangkit dari duduk dan menarik lengan Guren agar pria itu segera enyah dari hadapannya.

"Oke, oke! Aku pergi deh, daripada entar malah jadi saksi nyata dalam acara kencan kalian..." ucap Guren sembari mengenakan jaketnya. "Oh, ya. Jangan kotori rumah dengan aksi kencan kalian, oke?"

"Apa-apaan!?"

Guren terkekeh melihat tingkah sang anak angkat. Pria dewasa itu melangkah dengan santai menuju pintu masuk, hendak keluar namun dirinya mendapati jika ada seorang gadis sudah datang berkunjung.

"Loh, sudah datang kau?" tanya Guren dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Anda mau pergi ke mana?" Si gadis yang adalah Shinoa, bukannya menjawab malah balik bertanya.

"Kencan juga dong. Aku enggak mau kalah sama si bocah yang soksokan kencan di rumah.."

Yuuichiro yang sadar jika si Bodoh Guren lagi berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang yang ia kenal, langsung saja melonggokkan kepala dari dalam rumah. "Shinoa.. Cepat sekali kamu datangnya?"

"Aku hanya mau semuanya segera kelar, cukup berikan hadiahnya lalu aku akan pulang segera..." balas Shinoa dengan nada tenang.

"Apa? Masa cuma ngasih hadiah sih? Mampir dululah. Aku sudah susah payah sengaja ngusir Guren, tahu..."

"Iye, aku mau pergi nih..." ucap Guren dengan nada jengkel. "Kalian nikmati saja malam berdua kalian. Itu ada kue di kulkas, dimakan berbarengan sana..."

Dan pria itu langsung saja membawa diri menuju pekarangan di mana ada mobil terparkir di sana. Mengendarainya keluar dan menjauhi rumah dalam kecepatan kasat mata. Yuuichiro maupun Shinoa hanya memperhatikan dalam diam saja.

Begitu keadaan mulai terasa sepi, Yuuichiro dengan agak ragu mempersilakan Shinoa untuk masuk. Mereka berjalan ke arah ruang tamu. Shinoa meletakan tas yang ia bawa di atas meja dan menduduki sofa di sana, sedangkan Yuuichiro pergi menuju dapur untuk mengambilkan minuman serta kue yang dimaksud Guren tadi.

Yuuichiro agak terbengong dengan kue di kulkas. Bentuknya mewah, kemungkinan sih kue mahal yang biasa dijual di toko-toko, ada pula ukiran tulisan dengan krim stroberi bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday'. Remaja ini tersenyum sekilas, senang jika ternyata Guren juga ingat tentang hari ulang tahunnya.

"Wah, kue yang kelihatan enak..."

"Huwaaa!" Yuuichiro berteriak terkejut lantaran tetiba ada Shinoa yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apa-apaan dengan reaksimu itu? Menganggap aku hantu, huh?" tanya Shinoa masih dengan muka datar.

"Kamu itu yang apa-apaan? Ngapain kamu kemari?"

"Melihatmu. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Ya, tentu saja boleh!"

Shinoa tersenyum tipis, kemudian ia mengambil kue yang tadi lagi di bawa sama Yuuichiro. Diletakkan pula kue itu di atas meja. "Ayo kita rayakan hari ulang tahunmu ini..." ucapnya santai yang langsung mengeluarkan dua pasang lilin yang ia bawa tadi. "Umurmu sudah 18 tahun ya?"

"Eer..., aku rasa..." jawab Yuuichiro sembari menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri, sedikit tidak yakin.

"Kita berbeda satu tahun, Yuu..." Shinoa meletakkan dua lilin berbentuk angka satu dan delapan itu ke atas kue dengan hati-hati, takut jika dirinya nanti bakalan merusak dekorasi sang kue.

Yuuichiro terkekeh kecil. Ia kemudian diam saja mengamati Shinoa yang tengah menyalakan dua lilin dengan pemantik. Begitu lilin sudah menyala, gadis itu menjauhi meja dan mempersilakan kekasihnya untuk maju menghadap kue.

"Ayo ditiup. Diucapkan pula apa permohonanmu..." suruh Shinoa dengan semangat namun masih bisa terdengar tenang.

Yuuichiro mendekati meja, menatap nyalanya api lilin dengan tatapan datar. Ia kemudian menghela nafas pelan dan setelahnya merekahkan senyum senang. "Aku berharap agar aku bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaanku bersama orang-orang yang aku sayangi..." pintanya yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan meniup mati api di atas lilin.

"Yeaayy!" Shinoa menepuk tangannya girang. Ia mendekati kekasihnya lalu mendaratkan ciuman singkat di pipi kanan Yuuichiro. "Selamat ulang tahun ya, sayang."

"Aku senang kamu ada di sampingku, Shin..." ucap Yuuichiro, memandang ke arah gadisnya.

"Aku juga. Ayo kembali ke ruang tamu, akan kuberikan hadiahmu di sana." Shinoa tanpa menunggu balasan apa-apa, langsung saja menarik lengan Yuuichiro dan mengajaknya ke ruang tamu.

Mereka berdua duduk di atas sofa, saling berhadap-hadapan. Shinoa mengambil tas di atas meja kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam sana. Ia menyodorkan kotak dengan kertas kado berwarna biru garis-garis itu ke Yuuichiro.

Yuuichiro menerima dengan hati berbunga-bunga, "Wah, apa ini?"

"Dibuka saja. Aku benar-benar enggak ada ide ingin memberimu apa..."

"Apa pun itu, asal dari kamu, aku bakalan suka deh."

Dan Yuuichiro pun membuka bungkusan kertas kado itu dengan cepat, sedikit terbengong lantaran di dalamnya ternyata ada kotak lagi dengan tulisan 'Kuharap kau memakainya selalu'. Tersenyum senang, Yuuichiro segera saja melihat isi kotak itu dan mendapati sebuah jam tangan berwarna hitam ada di dalamnya.

"Shin! Kok kamu tahu aku ingin jam tangan?" tanya Yuuichiro kegirangan.

"Cuma menebak. Aku pikir kamu bakalan enggak suka..." balas Shinoa dengan bertopang dagu.

"Tentu saja aku menyukai ini. Modelnya keren sekali, tahu!"

Dengan perasaan senang, Yuuichiro langsung saja mengenakan jam itu di pergelangan tangan kirinya, sedikit mendapat bantuan dari Shinoa ketika memasangnya. Remaja itu tersenyum senang, apalagi gadis di sampingnya.

"Lihat! Cocok, 'kan?" Yuuichiro mengangkat tinggi tangan kirinya sembari memperhatikan jam itu. "Makasih banget loh, Shin..."

Shinoa yang masih tersenyum memperhatikan, kini menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah deh, kalau kamu suka. Dengan begini urusanku sudah selesai, 'kan? Aku sudah berikan hadiahnya..."

Yuuichiro langsung kalem, walau nyatanya sih lagi memikirkan sesuatu. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Shinoa dengan senyuman yang masih tersungging di wajah tampannya.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Shinoa mulai merasa curiga.

"Cium aku maka selesai sudah urusanmu."

"Apaan tuh?"

" _Last kiss, Shin. Just for this day._ "

Shinoa menghela nafas singkat sebelum akhirnya menggeser posisi duduk jadi sedikit merapat ke arah Yuuichiro. Ia mendongakkan kepala kemudian mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir sang kekasih.

Awalnya sih aman, ciuman biasa. Namun tak diduga, Yuuichiro langsung saja main berani merebahkan tubuh mungil Shinoa di atas sofa. Bibir keduanya masih menyatu, ciuman biasa berubah jadi ciuman panas.

Shinoa agak meronta, berusaha mendorong tubuh Yuuichiro dari atasnya adalah hal percuma. Jalan terakhir, ya pasrah. Toh itu juga pacarnya, orang yang ia sukai yang melakukannya.

"Apa kamu tidak bisa bersabar hingga besok kita menikah?" tanya Shinoa ketika ciuman panas mereka berakhir.

Yuuichiro yang berada di atasnya hanya tersenyum jahil, "Enggak bisa. Aku ingin segera menandai jika kamu itu miliku seutuhnya."

Shinoa terdiam. Menatap sang kekasih dengan tatapan tenang. Tangan kanan menjulur ke atas kemudian menyentuh pipi Yuuichiro. "Kuharap kamu memperlakukanku dengan lembut."

"Percayalah padaku, Shin..."

Dan setelahnya, sepasang kekasih itu melanjutkan aktivitas mereka hanya berdua saja di malam yang tenang ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :** Holla, friends! Saya kembali hadir dengan fanfiksi dengan pasangan YuuNoa. Yeaayy! Masih adakah pembaca yang menyukai pasangan ini? Saya benar2 kesepian nih lantaran enggak ada teman gobrol soal pasangan imut2 satu ini /nangis. Kalau masih ada, ayo sini ngobrol sama saya, saya butuh asupan YuuNoa nih /nangislagi.

Oke, btw, maaf ya jika ini enggak cukup memuaskan bagi kalian para penggemarnya Shinoa atau YuuNoa. maaf juga lantaran saya memberikan fik khusus ultah Yuuichiro tapi sayangnya telat dari hari H. duuh, saya jadi benar2 merasa jika saya ini tolol.

Jadi itu saja dulu. Saya ucapkan terima kasih buat para pembaca yang menyempatkan diri membaca fik saya ini ^^

Berkenankah memberikan saya komentar?

 **See yaa~**


End file.
